Eclipsepaw's Destiny: Chapter 6
"Eclipsefur! Eclipsefur!" ThunderClan cheered the new warrior's name, Lionblaze and Cinderheart's the loudest. The golden tortoiseshell's chest was puffed out with pride, and her amber eyes shined. Stoneclaw, Whitewhisker and Crowtalon received their warrior names a moon before Eclipsefur, and Redflame and Lionflower got theirs two moons before. A lot had changed within ThunderClan, Icecloud and Mousewhisker had more kits, two toms and a she-kit, Dovewing and Bumblestripe had kits, three toms and two she-kits, Jayfeather got an apprentice and two kits were found within the territory, which were taken into ThunderClan. "Congratulations!" Lionblaze purred, approaching his daughter. Cinderheart came up behind her mate and said the same thing. "Thanks. If you don't mind, I need to speak to Mosspaw," Eclipsefur mewed, shoving through the crowd of cats, who were beginning to celebrate by eating. "Hi Mosspaw" Eclipsefur greeted. "Hi," the black-and-white she-cat said, and looked down at her paws. "What's wrong?" Eclipsefur asked. This was her best friend, and when her friends were sad or angry, it made Eclipsefur feel the same way. Hawkfrost had taught her to be loyal only to ThunderClan, and not to think about herself, which she hadn't. "Nothing. It's just that everybody else has got their warrior name but me....I'm the only apprentice, it's no fun having nobody around to hunt or practice with. I'm sure Brambleclaw doesn't like it either, I have to go for two moons training alone..." Mosspaw growled under her breath. "Well...I honestly don't know what to say...But enjoy the peace while you can, before you're with a patrol and a bunch of snoring warriors every day," Eclipsefur sniffed. "I guess you're right. Anyways, congrats on your name, Eclipse''fur''! Brambleclaw wants me to go train, I'll talk to you later," Mosspaw said, bounding away. Eclipsefur went to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a small mouse. "Can I share?" Redflame asked, appearing beside Eclipsefur. His dark red fur was ruffled slightly, as if he'd been play fighting with kits. Probably Molekit and Cherrykit...But they're not his kits, they're Berrynose's...Why would he play with kits in the first place? "Sure," Eclipsefur answered, "whatever!" she muttered more quietly so Redflame wouldn't hear. She ignored him munching away, and ate her side of the mouse, savoring the warm meat. "You should go on patrol for the first time as a warrior!" Redflame mewed, licking his whiskers for the remains of mouse. "Okay! Who's going?" Eclipsefur asked, and she couldn't help but start to like the red tom. "Um...I don't know. But you have a lot of friends, ask some that want to go," Redflame said rather fast. "Okay. How about I ask Blossomfall, Lionblaze and Crowtalon?" Eclipsefur asked. Redflame nodded in agreement and Eclipsefur rushed off to ask. The only reason why I made friends is because Hawkfrost said they will help me...Like if I have a secret, they'll keep it, and that they'd always have my back... "Hey, want to go on a patrol with me and Redflame?" is the question that sprang from Eclipsefur's mouth to each of the three cats she mentioned. Each one agreed, with Blossomfall sprinting straight to the entrance and looking as if she wanted to bounce around the camp like a kit. Almost like what her daughter, Mosspaw would do when she was a kit. "Calm yourself, or if any enemies we meet will hear you and know of our presence," Eclipsefur mewed sternly. Blossomfall relaxed, her tail left flicking. "Let's check the WindClan border, too many reports of WindClan cats hanging around," Eclipsefur growled, thinking of Breezepelt. "Yeah I know, Breezepelt is the scent that pops up most. Owlwhisker and Heathertail too," Crowtalon mewed. "What's Breezepelt's problem? The secret about Ivypool's daughters is out now, but Breezepelt can't just cross our border whenever he feels like it, even if they are his kits!" Lionblaze said. With a shudder, Eclipsefur recalled the bloody fight between ThunderClan and WindClan she had caused just to keep Darkkit from going with her father. .....................................Flashback........................................... "Darkkit belongs to ThunderClan only!" Eclipsepaw snapped at Breezepelt as he asked for his kit. Ivypaw stood silent behind Eclipsepaw, afraid to speak up while Onestar and Ashfoot were standing there. "She's my kit, Eclipsepaw! Don't you think she has a right to WindClan?" Breezepelt snapped. Crowfeather and Leaftail had sprung between the two, keeping them from lashing out. Eclipsepaw and Ivypaw were escorted home and they reported what had happened to Brambleclaw. He didn't agree with giving Darkkit to Breezepelt, but Firestar did. Brambleclaw issued two battle patrols in secret to attack WindClan, which ended up in victory. Eclipsepaw tore at her enemies, afraid to come face-to-face with Breezepelt. She had almost murdered Harespring in her desire to win the battle she started. It had ended with her on top of Onestar, claws on his throat, ready to kill if need be. Breezepelt surrendered, but not without a fight between just him and Eclispsepaw first. She had won and ThunderClan was able to keep Darkkit. ................................End of Flashback......................................... Eclipsefur sniffed around the border and was able to scent cats. Lots of cats. "There's a battle patrol coming!" Eclipsefur hissed, and whipped around to race back to camp where the sounds of fighting filled her ears.